The Pursuit Of Perfection
by fuzzy-vamp-bunnay
Summary: I was taken. It wasn't my chose. I never want to go back. But now its a matter of when will they find me... No more what ifs... Jasper/OC **supernatural** M FOR A FEW REASONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So yeah!**

**Im starting a new story :D yay!**

**Hope you guys like **** if you don't then I delete… simple as that… well I don't know… ill have to think about that part (the deleting part) ;)**

**Oh and yeah im pretty bad at spelling and grammar but I try my best to voice/ write these crazy ideas biting at my brain and so if you guys start having trouble reading because of that ill ask for a beta **

***** THIS IS M FOR A REASON PEOPLE! ITS NOT FOR THOSE OF YOU UNDER THE AGE OF 18 ****–cough cough-**** THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS ARENT MINE BUT THE ONES I MAKE UP AND MY PLOT ARE!*****

DawnPOV

I kicked an empty can of coke in front of me while I walked with my hands in my leather jacket, wondering about my past and what to do now.

*kick*

I mean when someone gets taken from their home drugged and used as a "pet" to a vampire things don't go so well for those people later in life… if they even have one…

*Kick*

I have been free from Maria for about 3 years now. I fly under the radar with the help of my powers but it sucks dick to be running all the time.

*KICK*

I mean, what am I supposed to do!? Just run up to her and her hundreds of new borns and minions and say "here I am! Come at me bro!" ?! even with my power I doubt I could do that.

***KICK***

"Fuck No! That Bitch aint even worth it!" I yell.

***PUNCH PUNCH***

Woops… there goes that wall…. Oh well the rich pricks here can just patch it up themselves and while they are at it the rest of the city may need some help too. But I personally love all the crime here in New York; it equals a smorgasbord for me.

Yeah but that doesn't matter anymore, I think as I pull my worn leather massager bag, that holds all my favorite possessions such as my 4 favorite Victoria's Secret sets, my IPod, my fat Sony headphones, and all my 3 favorite pairs of jeans, some shorts, 2 corsets, some shoes, and an oversized T-shirt, up on my shoulder on my way to the airport, I'm outa here in the morning. "No more fun and games for me," I sigh to myself.

I had got the sense of someone following me for a few hours and that's all the foreplay I need to make a run for it now days. I have no intention of going back there. Cue a chill running through my bones.

I'm happy that I'm wearing my worn leather jacket, it's so comfy to me and it reminds me of better times, whenever they were.

I shook my head at the thought.

I was going to Forks tomorrow whether I liked it or not. It was out of the way of Marias army and it was very small I've heard.

**in the airport waiting for plain to arrive**

I had been sitting here drawing on a sketchpad I had bought from a souvenir shop on the way through the airport so I could work on new tattoo designs.

"Flight to Forks leaving for departure in 20," the voice on the intercom sang.

I shoved the sketch pad in my bag and walked right on through showing my ticket and found my window seat in first class (yeah this bitch likes to travel in style with the little money she has) I leaned back and put my headphones on and lifted the hood of my hoody that was under my jacket over my head and closed my eyes.

I heard his heartbeat.

I also hear as he cleared his throat.

I also heard when he said hi, when he asked my name, and I most definitely felt him TOUCH my shoulder!

I shoved off my hood pulled my headphones down to my neck and stared at him.

He was I guess okay looking for a human but I don't remember the last time I had a crush let alone thought anyone looked good and I wasn't starting now.

"What?" I dead pan.

He smirked and looked me up and down slowly, "this ride takes a while so you wanna... You know… make it more interesting for me?" he then winked.

I just turned around and put the head phones back on turning the music up louder as to help keep his annoying buzz of a voice out of my ears.

But he persists.

And I don't take pity… on anyone…

I immediately hear screams of pain and agony, a crooked smile spreads on my face as the hall him off the plain. **A/N this has to do why Dawn's power so don't go freakin out on me just yet ;) **We then start taking off. Nice now I have a seat to put my legs on, I spread out and put my hands behind my head leaning back against the window grinning and winking at the old lady staring at me across the aisle.

I hum along happily to the song ringing in my ears.

_"Hot Mess"_

"_You were a problem child_

_Been grounded your whole life_

_So now you running wild_

_Playing with them good girls_

_Naw that ain't your style_

_You think your hot shit_

_and I love it, I love it, I love it_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine_

_Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn! let me make you my boo_

_Cause you can shake it shake it shake it _

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess _

_I'm loving it-hell yes!_

_you've been hypnotized_

_The city's your playground,_

_I watch you take a bite_

_At 5am roaming in the streets_

_Drunk all night_

_You think your hot shit_

_and boo I looooove it, I love it, I love it_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine_

_Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo_

_Cause you can shake it shake it shake it _

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess _

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_Cause you can shake it shake it shake it _

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess _

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_If you're dancing up on tables_

_You go you go, you got it girl_

_Say that you're unstable_

_You go coco, you got it girl_

_Dancing up on tables_

_Say that you're unstable_

_You're a haha haha ha yeah you're a hot mess_

_Haha haha ha we're singing hell yes_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_cause you can shake it shake it shake it _

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess _

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_Cause you can shake it shake it shake it _

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess _

_I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)_

_Hot mess _

_I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)_

_Hot mess _

_I'm loving it, hell yes"_

Stepping off the plain I look in mock hurt around me seeing that no ones come to take me to my destination, like those people with white boards around their necks.

"hhmm," I grin as an idea comes to me.

I walk up to the back of the group of chofers and find a boy, about 18 I would think.

I bat my long black eyelashes at him, "it seems like my parents forgot about me." I stop for effect.

He swallows as he takes off his sign that says _Williams _on it, "i-I could t-take y-you I guess… well if t-that's alright with y-you!" a mad red blush runs across his face.

"Sure!" I say taking his arm and smile down at him as he leads us to his black Audi.

I love going on the interstate. There are so many good ways to use my powers to entertain me, I think as I cause yet five more cars to crash behind us followed by a few more crashing into them.

I giggle to myself as the driver looks in his side window worriedly.

This is why Maria wants me so bad.

This is why I can hide.

This is why I'll never get caught and dragged back there again.

I have the power of setting off complete and utter chaos at my will.

**So yeah if you guys have questions or comments I will be responding to them at the top of the next chapter. **** The rest of the chapters will be longer but I just wanted to end on that dramatic note… I don't know why :P **

**Well I hope you guys like it so far I also am writing another story: The Blood On Our Hands- it has a pairing of Jasper/ OC as well. If you can't tell I love that pairing :D**

**Also I update pretty regularly so don't worry about me leaving you hanging for more then 5 days… unless of course something happens… **

**R&R pweez *bats eyelashes* I don't commonly feel like writing when I don't get feedback ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :D I'm grateful for the reviews. **

**JPOV**

Peter and I were in my room playing Dead Space when I suddenly sensed anger from Char.

"Great," I mumble to myself putting the game on pause expecting an outburst any second.

Peter looks like he knows too putting down his controller and we grin at each other.

"Peter, Jasper gets your asses down here!" Char yells from the kitchen.

_Right on cue _I think as Peter and I rush down into the kitchen at vampire speed.

"What's the matter babe?" Peter asks kissing the top of her head. She just glares at him.

"Last time you guys went into town did you by any chance forget that we aren't the only vampires out there?" she pauses and takes an unneeded breath in slowly.

I brace myself.

"You _fuckers _left a mother bucking' body drained of blood in the middle of the **street!" **she huffed crossing her arms.

I thought back on last night…

"_Let's see who can throw their human the farthest!" Peter slurred drunk._

_I chuckled, "didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food?"_

_He looked amused as he squared the human in his sight looking in the distance, "well we'll just have ta see if this fits into the criteria my mother taught my off manners." He thought for a sec. "nope she never mentioned not to throw dead rapists across town before."_

_I leaned back into the brick building watching him amused._

_He wound up and then released the body across town._

_(We were both VERY drunk at the time)_

_He and I both burst out laughing as we saw it fly through a building in the distance and taking out a billboard also._

_As then stumbled as we ran at vampire speed back to the house._

"Oh," we both said looking at each other coming out of our revelry at the memory of last night.

I then turned to the TV as char snapped it on to the news.

"This is a very weird situation Phil we have seen metros but never flying… body's," she then proceeded to gage and the camera switched back to whom I assumed was Phil.

I turned back to the now broiling Char.

I scratched my head, "were so sorry Char."

"Yeah we can just move," Peter said trying to bring out the good side.

But Char would have none of that. "I know! But I liked it here Peter!" she said now her anger faded into sadness and grief as Peter rushed to hold her as she sniffled.

After they were done having a silent conversation Char turned to me with a grin.

"I heard there are some Veggies in Forks Washington," she couldn't help but chuckle.

Peter and I grinned at this. "good thinking' Darlin'! The perfect thing to cheer us all up would be to start fresh and terrorize those weaklings."

I nodded in response and hopped up onto the counter tossing an apple back and forth in my hand.

"What are you useless lumps waiting for? Get your asses packed!" Char yelled whizzing off into her and Peter's room to get packed.

**DawnPOV**

As I exited the car I looked up at my new temporary home's long gravel driveway. I heard the car zoom away down the road. At this I run at vampire speed up the 5 mile driveway.

It was far out in the woods, so that I don't get as much unwanted company as I would otherwise. The whole bottom floor was windows so that I could have an in the woods feel to it from the inside. It then had 2 more floors on top of it that had cobble stone walls.

I entered the house and walked through the bottom floor seeing that it had one full bathroom in a corner of the bottom floor, then there was a circular kitchen in the very middle of the floor that had open counters/ a bar surrounding it and the kitchen was raised up by 2 steps, then the rest of the floor was sunk in and covered in pillows and the softest blackest money can buy, the floor of the sunken part was like a giant built in pillow. You would have to either walk on my pillow floor or the one piece of floor that cut through to the kitchen from the front door. I picked up the remote that controlled the shades and I turned them on causing the room to go black, I then pressed another bottom that made walkway lights turn on to show you where to step. Then pressed my favorite bottom, about 30 circular pillows flew up from their resting spots on the floor and started changing coolers while floating around the room.

I batted at one playfully as I walked up the spiral star case in the center of the kitchen that leads to the basement (if you went down) or up to the second or third floor. The second floor was split in half by different coloring of the carpets. The black carpeted side had my work out stuff, boxing ring, and multiple of the sturdiest punching bags ever so as to not break them… as easily. Then the red and black checkered carpeted side had a pool table, Ping-Pong table, a couple old fashion pinball machines and g=arcade games lined the walls. Around on both sides there were multiple TVs hanging down from the ceilings and controllers and game stations waiting to be used where in a cabinet in the back corner.

I continued up the stairs to the third floor which had a narrow hallway. At the end of the hall way was a floor to ceiling window and the left side of the hall had one door this door was to my room. The right side had 3 doors, two of which were for guests (so they don't get used) and the third was a half bath.

In my room I had the walls painted white with posters and my graffiti I added. The ceiling was the same as the walls but had steel covering it and not regular plaster because I didn't like the thought of a tree falling through my house while I was gone. The right wall was half floor to ceiling length mirror and half floor to ceiling window. My giant bed, which had my favorite stuffed animals, blankets, and pillows on it were a red and black gothic four poster with canopy. Dressers and vanities lined the walls with my makeup and clothes in them. The left side of the room held a door to the full bath, with had a giant jocose tub and the other door which was to my walk in closet.

This was by far my vaporize house and that's why I spent so much time making it a few years ago when I escaped. It's also why I keep my favorite stuff here, like my giant stuffed animal rabbit that was so big it reached the ceiling and loomed over my bed.

I out my bag down pulling out my stuff and hanging everything where it should go. I then took a shower and changed into tight black yoga pants, red and black lace push up bra, tight black tank top, and a loose red unzipped hoodie. I then pulled on black fingerless leather gloves and fuzzy orange socks.

I zoomed down the stairs to my basement. It was half garage and half clear. And I don't mean wine clear. If some vampire where to come to my house this is where I would lock them up and torture them for information and stuff. I had a black Audi, a green four wheeler, a blue four wheeler, a steel black lambrigini, and last of all my baby. My baby was a black and red Harley Davidson.

"I can't wait to see the reactions on those kids' faces when I ride into school on this baby," I chuckled darkly to myself.

And yes I was going to be going to school the next day because I just kinda felt like trying to see what it would have been like finishing my senior year in high school.

At this thought I went upstairs to call a friend… well my ONLY friend about getting me some company. Maybe in the form of a few hell hounds.

"Hey babe. Long time no see," Onyx's raspy voice answered the phone.

"I know I'm sorry about that. You wanna come down some time and hang out?" I asked while jumping and laying on my bed.

"That would be great. Hell is getting kinda repetitive these days," she sighed.

Onyx was a pure blooded demon that lived in hell… most of the time.

"You wanna come to high school with me sweets?" I asked snickering into the phone.

She laughed, "of course! I would love to keep your and my lonely asses together when I stay. I'm not going to be at your house all alone all day!"

I chuckled, "oh and could you bring down a couple hell hounds with you?"

"Sure how about a—"

"Wait! Don't tell me I want it to be a surprise!"

She laughed. "See ya tonight babe!"

"K bye! Love ya."

"Love ya too! Oh! And give Lenny a kiss for me!" she squealed the last part as I got up and kissed the giant bunny next to my bed.

"Done," I laughed and hung up.

"I wanna what I should where tomorrow..." I said to myself putting my IPod in its dock and turning the music up high.

**Hoped you guys like her house! I personally love it! :P**

**Well please review. I would love to hear you guys' opinions on whether I need a beta or not.**

**R&R**


	3. author's note (sorry)

**Okay guys this is a TOTAL dick move and I promise I am aiming to update ALL of my stories by the end of this week. But, I have a new story that I would like you guys to check out **

Summary of: Finding What Was Lost

Jasper is on an undercover mission for his master, Maria, to find out the Cullens' or better known as the Unnaturals' (in the vampire world) weaknesses, so as to appease and go through with a deal to the volturi.

Bella has moved to Forks to get away from her annoying mother. She has had rough past. (you will learn about it when you read) these traumas have caused her to be more alert, swift, gracefully violent, and always on edge. She is not the weak Bella you read about in other stories.

How will their paths cross? Will they listen to their hearts when love appears? Or will they turn away from the idea of ever finding love?

**Find out in Finding What Was Lost **

**Again sorry guys I am planning on updating ALL my stories very soon.**


End file.
